HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUTA!
by living-zombie
Summary: What happens when the vongola invites the varia to celebrate Futa's birthday?
1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Futa!

_**A few days ago…**_

___"VOIII!! BOSS!!YOU GOT A MAIL!" Squalo handed the mail to Xanxus and he read it. After reading the mail, he threw the mail along with the whiskey he was holding to Squalo. "VOIII!! WHY THE HELL YOU DID THAT FOR?!" "Go read that damn mail." Xanxus said. _

**Dear Varia/Xanxus:**

** We would like to invite you to Futa's birthday party held in our vongola base. The time when the party starts is 11a.m. and ends at 5p.m..lunch will be provided. Party will be on 11****th**** Jan. Hope you would come.**

**Thanks,**

** Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

_**Today 11**__**th**__** Jan **_

"VOIII!!" WE ARE HERE!" "C-coming!!" the vongola decimo scramble out of the kitchen." Hi! You're here! Come in." Tsuna said as he led the Varia to the kitchen. When they had only reached the halfway of the corridor, a silver-haired man appeared "Jyudaime!" "Yes,Gokudera-kun?" When he was about to start his sentence, he saw the varia. "Knife-bastard! Stand back, Jyudaime! I will finish them off!" Gokudera said and grabbed a handful of dynamites. "Wait! Gokudera-kun! Calm down!" "_** ushishishi~…**__you should at least greet the prince before we start playing." Belphegor said as he brandished a handful of knifes from his suit. "Yo! What's going on here?" Yamamoto Grinned as he walked towards the group. "Yo, katana-kozo. show me how you've improved now!" Squalo said and started to charge towards Yamamoto "Wait-!" before Yamamoto could even finish his sentence, he and Squalo are already fighting. " AH! Yamamoto!" "Hi kid." Levi said to Lambo as he HAPPENED to pass-by."Be prepared to die!" "EH!?" Lambo ran away as quickly as possible. "You cant get away!" A series of dynamites exploding, swords clashing, and "VOI-s" could be heard from the kitchen. "SUPER LEVI VOITA!" amd there goes the lights. "Ah! What happened?" Lussuria shouted. "Seems like a blackout." Replied Yamamoto. "That Levi guy did it!" shouted Lambo. "Wait. I'll go get Gianini to fix it." Tsuna said as he ran to the control room._

_**Few mins later…**_

___The lights went back and the battle continues… AGAIN, this time, to make matter worst, Ryohei & Mukuro came. "AH~ Ryohei-kun! Lussuria said as he went to glom Ryohei. In order not to get glommed, Ryohei punched Lussuria but he somehow dodged it. Soon, a heated battle between the Thai style boxer and (normal) boxer started. "Hi,Master." Fran said in a monotone voice "Hi, little one…" "How 'bout a battle to see if you've have grown stronger?" "Sure, Master." Within seconds, the base turned into a battlefield as the two illusionists started their illusion fight. "Everyone please stop fighting!" This time Bianchi and Reborn came in. "Oh, Hayato. What are you doing there?" Gokudera turned towards Bianchi and he heard his name being called. "Ah! Aneki!" Gokudera said as he fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain. "__**ushishishi~ **__seems like the prince won by default!" Bel said as he grinned "Bianchi put on your goggles! And Reborn! Stop them from fighting!" Reborn smirked and whispered into Bianchi's ear. Soon Bianchi took out a pizza and purple smoke came out from it, causing everyone to sleep. (Except for Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi as they covered they noses in time.)_

_**Few mins later…AGAIN**_

_ Everyone wakes up to find that Hibari was there. "I heard from the herbivore. If you're going to disrupt namimori's peace," Hibari took out his tonfas threateningly. "__**Kamikorsu!" **__Hibari was certainly scarier than Xanxus, even the Varia gulped a mouthful of saliva. (Xanxus did not go to futa's birthday party)_

_ Finally, the party started Futa decided to make ranking for the Varia. "This is Futa. I can hear you, ranking star." said Futa as he went into his ranking mode. Thing around him started to float. Futa turned to Squalo. "Superbia Squalo is ranked first for the loudest Mafioso. That's a very high rank." Everyone sweat dropped except for Bel. "__**ushishishi~**__ a stupid rank for a stupid captain." "VOIII! What did you say!? I was ranked first! FIRST!" "Belphegor is ranked 11 out of 85,202 in intelligence. "__**ushishishi~ **__the perfect mark for the royal prince." Bel smirked "And Gokudera rank 12 for intelligence too!" Futa added. "WHAT!? HOW CAN I LOSE TO THE KNIFE BASTARD!? IS IT RAINING NOW?!" "Erm.. it is not raining now Gokurdera-kun," Tsuna said as he sweat dropped. (A/N : no offence, Gokudera's fans. But seriously, I think Bel is smarter…) Bel grinned. "__**ushishishi~**__ seems like you've lost dynamite kid." "shit… I'll certainly kill him one day." Mumble Gokudera under his breath._

_ Next Futa turned to Levi. Levi is ranked 7__th__ in the most loyal Mafioso. "YES! You heard that boss?! I'll be loyal to you no matter what!" "I'm sure boss would 'like' it" Fran said in a monotone voice. "__**ushishishi~ **__agree~" said Bel_

_**Somewhere in Varia HQ...**_

___"ACHOO!!!" Xanxus sneezed as he went to get a piece of tissue. "Who the hell is bad-mouthing me…"_

_**Back in vongola base…**_

_ "Fran is ranked 3__rd__ in the illusionist rank. "wow, hear that master?" Fran said in that monotone voice…AGAIN. "Kufufufu… Who is the one who taught you illusions, you little apprentice?" This time, Futa turned to Lussuria. "Lussuria is ranked 5__th__ for the…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I did not have enough time to post this continued chapter of chapter 1. Now then, sit back and enjoy this chappie! ~

Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters.

"_And Lussuria is ranked 5__th__ in the most sissy Mafioso!" exclaimed Futa. " OH MY GOD!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT, SQU? RANK 5!!! KYAH!!!" screamed Lussuria with his sissy voice. "VOII!! THERE'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF THAT KIND OF RANK!!! AND STOP YOUR SCREAMING!!!" " Aw, come on Squ, I know you are happy! Right? Fran and Bel? You two are happy for me too, right? KYAH!!! I'm going to celebrate tonight!" " Who is happy for you, sissy?" Bel said. "Yeah, who's happy for you this peacock sissy? "Fran said in a monotone voice. "Peacock sissy? KYAH!!! I love that phrase!!! I've gotta celebrate tonight! Wait… if we're gonna celebrate tonight, then what should I wear?" And Lussuria went on babbling about what should he wear and stuff like that…_

_At the mean time, Futa took out his suitcase, and opening the suitcase, there was laptop inside. The laptop was for Futa to type rankings inside and Futa started to type rankings into the laptop happily. "VOIIII!!!!! ANYTHING FOR US TO DO?!" Shouted Squalo. "Ahhh… please wait for a while. The birthday cake is coming…" Said Tsuna. "OI!! BASTARD, DON'T ORDER JYUDAIME AROUND!!!" Gokudera shouted at Squalo, grabbing another handful of dynamites. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT, HUH?! COME ON!" Squalo said as he raised his sword. "Ahhh!!! Please don't start a fight again, you two!" "But Jyudaime, that bastard is so cocky!" exclaimed Gokudera. "__**Ushishi~**__ What's wrong, little kid? Afraid to take up our challenge?" said Belphegor with his usual big grin. "WE WILL TAKE YOUR EXTREME CHALLENGE TO THE EXTREME!!!" Shouted the hot-blooded extreme Ryohei. Soon, there were bombs, and knives flying everywhere, and explosions could also be heard "Ahh!! Everyone please calm down! Reborn! Help!" Tsuna turned to Reborn, only to find that a bubble appearing on his nose, indicating that he is asleep. "Ahhh!! Why do you choose this time to sleep?! Sigh… No choice!" said Tsuna as he swallowed some dying will pills and went into his Hyper Dying Will mode. "Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition." Said Tsuna as he freeze everyone. "VOI-" Squalo could not finish his sentence and was freezed. " EXTREM-" Ryohei also could not finish his sentence and was freezed. Knives were stuck on the walls, dynamites that were not lit up on the floor, sword marks everywhere, and fists marks could be found when the battle stopped._

_**Few days later, Xanxus received another letter:**_

**Dear Xanxus,**

**Please come to the Vongola base to collect your guardians.**

**Regards,**

**Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi**

"_WTF?!" Shouted Xanxus._

_~End of chap 2~_

_Done!!! __J__ Please review because I really want to hear your comments on how to improve on my story!!! __J_

_To XxViperMiragexX, I'll try to make a chapter according to your request. __J__ Thanks for the request! ^ ^_


	3. Omake Chapter

-Omake chapter-

As requested from XxViperMirageXx, I decided to make an arcobaleno ranking omake!!! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own any khr characters! And in my story, all the ten years later arcobalenos _**are still alive. **_^^

~Enjoy~~

"What's up calling me here, kora." Said Colonnello as he walked towards Reborn. "Ciaossu, colonnello. I've not only called you, I called every arcobaleno here."

A few minutes later, all the arcobalenos are present, including Lal mirch. "Why have you called us here, Uncle Reborn?" asked Uni politely. "I called for all of you because I want to know all of your rankings. This is also a great opportunity to bond with the family." Explained Reborn. " That is why I brought Futa along." "I see, Uncle Reborn. I agree with what you have said. As a family, we should know more about each other. And it's been a long time since we last gathered together like this." Uni said. "I'm not particularly happy about it. And I have no time to fool around with you here, I've got to go and check my bank account." Said Viper. Reborn smirked." I knew that you would say that, Viper. I've already transferred money to your bank account." "You've already transferred the money? Ok then, I will stay for the sake of the money." replied Viper. "Wait, why am I called here too?" asked Verde. "I still have to continue with my new experiment!" "As for you, I have donated a sum of money for your (stupid) experiment." Reborn said. "Hmph, fine. But I will leave after the ranking is done." Said Verde. "Let's begin with the ranking." Said Reborn "W-wait! I'm a busy guy too! I can't come running every time you call. I need to return to Karkassa family!" Said Skull, and he got a menacing glare from Reborn immediately. " Like I care about you and the family you are serving. Like I said just now, this is the opportunity to bond with the family." After talking, Reborn turned to Futa and nodded to him. Futa nodded back, and went his ranking mode. "This is Futa. I can hear you, ranking star." Things around Futa started to float, and he turned to Skull. "Skull is ranked 4th in the most skilled stuntman in the mafia." "Hear that?! I was ranked 4! Now you can't call me your lackey!" said Skull happily. Everyone sweat dropped, except Uni. "Congratulations, Uncle Skull." Smiled Uni as she said. " No need to boast about _**that**_ kind of rank, kora." Colonnello said. "W-what do you mean by _**that**_ kind of ranking?!" shouted skull. "It means _**that**_ kind of stupid rank, lackey." Reborn replied with a smirk. "I'm not your lackey!" shouted skull again. Futa then turned to Uni, who was sitting beside Skull. "Uni is ranked 3rd out of 82,263 for the most caring mafia boss!" exclaimed Futa. "Thank you, Futa-san." Smiled the young and polite sky arcobaleno.

Next up, it's Viper's turn. "Viper is ranked 5th for the illusionist in the mafia, and also rank 2 for the greediest Mafioso." Futa said. "Hmm… rank 2…seems like there's someone greedier than me… And now Bel can't call me greedy frog." smirked Viper.

Somewhere in the Varia Base…

"ACHOO!" sneezed Bel when he was polishing his knives. "Which peasant is bad-mouthing the prince…"

Back to the arcobalenos & Futa…

"Verde, ranked 1st out of 85,202 in intelligence!" Futa exclaimed, even he himself is shocked. "Congratulations too, Uncle Verde." Uni smiled. Verde smirked. "Science! Technology! We should create more weapons for fighting! We should…" and there goes Verde, talking endlessly about Science and Technology to the poor Viper sitting beside him." Fong is ranked 4 out of 86,202 in combat prowess in the mafia, and exploding lotus-ken is rank 120 out of 520 in mid-range special attacks." Fong smiled. "Thank you, Futa." Futa smiled back, and turned to Colonnello. "Colonnello is ranked 7 out of 86,202 in combat prowess, with Lal in the 6th place, and Reborn in the 5th place!" "Seems like I lost to you again, kora." said Colonnello, grinning. "There's nothing to be grinning about! You are ranked 7! I think I should train you more!" said Lal. "Come on, be more ladylike!" said Colonnello, who was still grinning. "W-wha?! It's none of your business!" said Lal, whose face is now as red as tomato. "And Lal is ranked 3rd in the most Spartan tutor in mafia, with Reborn in the 1st place and Colonnello in the 4th place!" Futa said. Reborn smirked and said nothing. "I think the Cavallone and Vongola tenth are going to have more hard time ahead training with Reborn-senpai…" mumbled Skull.

Somewhere in the Vongola base…

"Achoo!" sneezed Tsuna and he knocked over the books and paper, which were piling on his desk. The books and papers dropped everywhere, and a silver haired guy rushed in to pick up the books and papers. "Are you alright, Jyudaime? Have you caught a cold?" "Yeah I'm fine… thanks gokudera-kun…" replied the Vongola Decimo.

Somewhere in the Cavallone base…

"Achoo!" sneezed Dino. "Who is bad-mouthing me…" said Dino as he continued with his work.

Back to the arcobaleno & Futa…

"Reborn is also ranked 1st for the most accurate aiming skills in the mafia, with Lal and Colonnello in the 2nd and 3rd place respectively!" said Futa. Reborn smirked "Hear that, lackey? This is the kind of ranking you should be proud of." "What?! How many times must I tell you that I'm not your lackey?!" shouted skull. "Anymore rankings you want to know?" said Futa smiling. "I want to find out one particular ranking, kora." Colonnello smirked as he walked towards Futa and whispered into his ear. Futa smirked upon hearing the ranking Colonnello wanted to know.

~The End of chapter 3~~

Yeah done! ^^ I failed at making the rankings funny, but that is the best I can do… : ( So… what ranking did Connello wanted to know? Heehee~ not going to tell you now, it will spoil the mood ^^ So, if you want to know what ranking does Colonnello want to know, stay tuned for the next chapter!(you may guess what Colonnello wants to find out) ^^And I will update in about 1 or 2 weeks time, because I have been busy with my homework and co-curriculum activities lately : (

Until next chapter, see ya! And don't forget to review! ~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn.

Colonnello smirked as he walked towards Futa and whispered into his ear. Futa smirked upon hearing the request Colonnello made. "Sure, Colonnello. But please wait for a while as I type my rankings into my laptop. I'm afraid that I might forget all the rankings." Smiled Futa. "Sure, kora." Replied Colonnello.

A few mins later…

"I'm done. Shall we start now?" smiled Futa. "Sure, kora." Said Colonnello with a smirk on his face when he turned to Lal. "Why are you looking at me for?! You must have something up on your sleeves! Spit it out!" "Comw on, I just wanted to find out some of your rankings!" said Colonnello. "This is Futa. I can hear you, ranking star." Said Futa. "The person whom Lal loves most." "What?! W-wait! Stop!" shouted Lal when she heard the ranking that Futa was going to make. "Rank 1…" "NO!!!" shouted Lal as she tried to walk towards Futa to cover his mouth. But, due to the xero gravity around Futa, Lal could not walk towards Futa. "Rank 1: Colonnello." Said Futa.

Shocked face from Skull, smiles from Fong and Uni, Smirks from Reborn could be seen immediately after the ranking was made. "I didn't know that Lal-neesan liked Colonnello-senpai!" exclaimed the shocked Skull. "That's because your observation skills _**sucks**_, lackey." Smirked Reborn again. "Who's your lackey?!" now Skull was hopping mad. "Wow, I didn't knew you liked me, kora." Lied Colonnello. "S-shut up! A-as if I liked you. It must be raining now." Said Lal as her blush went deeper."No, it is not raining now." Smirked Reborn. "Reborn! What's there to be smirking for?! Stop smirking!" shouted Lal. Reborn continued smirking. Lal almost wanted to _**strangle**_ Reborn, but resisted the urge. "Did I miss something?" said Viper, with one hand covering Verde's mouth. "Mmmf! What are you doing?! I'm not done talking!" said Verde as he removed Viper's hand from his mouth. "If I don't do that, u will still talk endlessly about your (stupid) Science and stuff. Well then, I'm going now." Said Viper as he disappeared into thin air. "I have to go too, Uncle Reborn." Smiled Uni as she got up from her seat. "I also have to go. Karkassa family must be waiting." Said Skull.

Soon, everyone left, except the couple. After much silence, both Colonnello and Lal turned to each other. Their gazes met, and left Lal to blush and Colonnello to smirk again. Then Lal walked away, to not let Colonnello see her blushing again. "Wait up, kora" shouted Colonnello. "Why are you walking so fast and where are you going?" said Colonnello when he finally caught up with Lal. "Going to pack my bag and go back to Italy." Said Lal. "Before that…" Colonnello pulled Lal to stop her from walking, and turned her to look at him. "Care to go for a date?" said Colonnello. Under the sunset glow, Colonnello's eyes reflected his love for Lal, and how determined he was to protect Lal forever, till the day of his death. And for the first time, Lal felt the Colonnello was the one, the one who would love her unconditionally, and the one who would protect her forever. "S-stop kidding!" said Lal, as her blush deepened again and she quickly turned her head to the other side.

"I;m not kidding, kora."replied Colonnello, seriously. "Look into my eyes. I love you." Lal turned her head back. Colonnello's eyes showed no sign of kidding. He was _**dead**_ serious. "S-sure…" Whispered Lal with her blush still there. Unfortunately, when Lal agreed, a truck passed by and it was too noisy to be heard! (Me: whoa, so dramatic XD) "Huh? You said something? It was too noisy just now and I can't hear you. Please repeat yourself." Said Colonnello. And Lal gave Colonnello the wtf face and fan-slapped Colonnello before she went back to pack her bag, "W-wait up! Kora! You have not given me an answer yet!" shouted Colonnello. Lal chuckled and whispered "I love you too." Before Colonnello could catch up.

~ End of chapter 4~

Aww… The two are so cute together! I couldn't resist the urge to write a little part about their romance!!! They are seriously one of my favorite pairings. This is my first time writing romance and I hope it doesn't suck! And thanks for my two readers, XxViperMiragexX and Hana Izuru, for reviewing, your reviews really encouraged me to write my story! ^^ Thank you very much! And I think this story is going to end in about 1 or 2 chapters time…

And happy birthday to you, Dino!!! ^^ wish you have a great day!!!

Until the next chapter, see ya! Reviews are welcome! ^^


End file.
